dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Fight
Smash Fight is a fighting video game. Gameplay The game is a competitive fighting game which the gameplay resembles the gameplay of Super Smash Bros series, but has some differences. More coming soon. Development and history Characters Franchises * Shonen Jump * MegaMan * Mortal Kombat * Metal Gear Solid * Marvel * Tatsunko Productions * Pokémon * Cartoon Network shows * Half-Life * DC Comics * Portal * Fallout * Transformers * The Simpsons * South Park * Cartoon Network * Song of the Sea * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro * "select indie games" Playable characters *Gabriel Garza *JawLocker *Connor.G *Adriana Flow(F.R.I.E.N.D.S) *Monica *Malachi *Siris *Brenna *Macho *Bronagh *Macha *Bidu *SpringDoctor *Ashely *Coraline Jones *SpongeBob SquarePants *Scrat *Jimmie Miivert *Tempo Harmoknight *Tappy Harmoknight *Jack Dawson (Titanic 1997 film) *Rose DeWitt Bukater (Titanic 1997 film) *Lady The Magical Engine *Gold Geo Guy *Daniel Gajardo Pulga *Steve (Minecraft) *Alex (Minecraft) *The Mane Twelve (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Sci-Twi (Human Twilight Sparkle From My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games) **Indigo Zap **Sour Sweet **Sunny Flare **Lemon Zest **Surgarcoat *Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Nick Hooper *Melody *Thomas The Tank Engine *Slik Turbit *Logan Thirtyacre (Super Mario Logan) *Bowser and Charleyyy (Super Mario Logan) *Bowser Junior and Doofy The Dragon (Super Mario Logan) *Lovell Stanton (Super Mario Logan) *Lance Thirtyacre (Super Mario Logan) *Chef Pee Pee (Super Mario Logan) *Joseph (Super Mario Logan) *Cody (Super Mario Logan) *Principal Steinbeck (Super Mario Logan) *Goodman (Super Mario Logan) *Patrick (Super Mario Logan) *Jackie Twu (Super Mario Logan) *Jackie Chu (Super Mario Logan) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Logan) *Brooklyn Guy (Super Mario Logan) *Screwball (Super Mario Logan) *Craig The Devil (Super Mario Logan) *Black Yoshi (Super Mario Logan) *Orb Girl *Lily/Lilligant *Bony Ring *Billy and Mandy *Grim Reaper *Johnny Bravo *Cow and Chicken (Cartoon Network's Cow and Chicken) *Blu *Doraemon *Nobita *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Steven Universe *Clarence Wendell (Cartoon Network's Clarence) *Uncle Grandpa *The Powerpuff Girls *Ben Tennyson *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Chowder (Cartoon Network's Chowder) *Tenshi Hinai *Cortex *Sheldon J. Plankton *Patrick Star *Suika Ibuki *Bender * Mideval Robloxian * Shrek * Jeremy Carpenter (Jeremy World) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Pac Man *Spongebob *Ms. Pac Man *Xbox 360 Avatar (Xbox 360 version only) *Mii (Nintendo only) *Hamtaro *Kool Aid Man *PBS Kids Dash *PBS Kids Dot Unlockable characters *Hiro Hamada *Caesar *Koba *Purple Guy *Blue Stickman *Cartoon Guy *Shizuka *PJ Berri *Coco Bandicoot *Sunny Funny *Dave the Minion *Dick Grayson *Barbara Gordon *Dan Miivert *Chrisie Miivert *Jennifer Miivert *Richie Miivert *Jerry Miivert *Niko Miivert *Cherry Komukaru *Frek Glemeko *Clenki/Glaceon *Poncha/Roserade *Nergal *Sid *Yuugi Horishima *Iku Nagae *Hina Kagiyama *Cherry Koakura *Matias Zurita *Flippy *Hank Hill *Takashi *Jenny *Yorda * Microsoft Sam * Cool Spot * Scratch Cat * Digit (Cyberchase) * Dracula * Mavis * Jonathan *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Bob *Sea Bear *Pumpkin *Jenny *Big Wig *Wendy Testaburger *Cosmo And Wanda *Spat (Hamtaro) *Japper McJapps *Sonic *Peppa Pig *Snoopy *Butters Stotch *''More coming soon.'' Trivia *This will be the first Smash Fight game to include characters from the following: **MUGEN **The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy **The Adventures of BD **7up's Cool Spot **Touhou Project **Thomas & Friends **OCs **Futurama **Toontown **Happy Tree Friends **Street Fighter **King of the Hill ** Mideval's World ** Davemadson productions inc. **Pac-Man **Hotel Transylvania **Jaybross Notes References Category:Fictional video games Category:Fighting games